April rain
by Dark moon Lilith
Summary: An arranged marriage... A young girl with a big ego... What will happen when her attempt to get out of it only makes the situation worse? After rain comes fair weather. But everything has just begun...
1. A sweet beginning

**April rain**

_"Let the rain kiss you._

_Let the rain beat you upon your head wih silver liquid drops._

_Let the rain sing you a lullaby._

_The rain makes still pools on the sidewalk._

_The rain plays a little sleep-song on our roof at night._

_And I love the rain."_

_(Langston Hughes)_

Chapter 1: _A sweet beginning_

It was raining so peacefully. The young girl looked at the grey sky through the window, mentally cursing herself. She had forgotten to bring her umbrella along this morning, which meant she couldn't go out then without getting wet from top to toe. And just to make her situation worse, she was to come back home in a few minutes. After a while waiting, she decided to run out in the rain... (without an umbrella, of course..)

The view was blurry and she had to wipe water off her face when running.

'...How stupid of me! I should have brought my umbrella... Oh my God! It's 4:25 already. I'm going to be late... I wonder what was so important that she couldn't tell me on the phone...' ...

_"Kagome, can you come home early this afternoon? Do you have anything to do?"_

_"Uh, no. But..." "Great, so I guess you can go. Let's see, we'll meet them at 5:00PM. Then you are expected to come home by 4:30PM." _

_"Wait! What are you talking about? We'll meet..who? And why will I have to go with you?"_

_"They're some old friends of our family. I'll tell you later. Bye, honey. And don't be late!" ...

* * *

_

CRASH

"AHHH..."

The car stopped just in time to prevent a terrible accident. The driver opened the car window and looked out to see a dripping wet girl standing in horror. Her clothes was clinging to her body, water drip from her raven hair and the plates on her skirt to the ground.

"You almost hit me!", she cried, "I'll..."

To her surprise, the man didn't seem to notice her but examined his car carefully as if he had expected a puncture or even worse. After one or two minutes, he looked up.

"It seems alright. You're lucky. If my car was damaged, then I could make sure you would have to pay."

"WHAT? You almost hit me and you..."

"Don't blame me for your fault, wench. It was you who ran into my car. And you seem okay so don't waste my time. " With that, he drove away, leaving a totally shocked and speechless girl behind.

'...He dared to say so, that idiot. What the hell did he think he was? Oh! Shit! I am in such a hurry and ... Now I'm really late...'

'...I still can't believe they can do such thing to me. After all, it's me who have the right to decide my own life. And they, my parents, they 've just ignored me and arranged my life...' ...

_"Well, Mom, can you please explain? Why do I have to go along, and in my finest dress? I thought you told me they were some old friends."_

_" Yes, they are Kagome! We need to talk." _

_"Well, this is about you. No, exactly it's about your future husband..."_

_"WHAT? FUTURE HUSBAND? "_

_"Yes, dear. Your father and I, we have found one for you."_

_"But you can't..."_

_"Yes, we **can**. But don't worry, dear, he's a very nice guy. You'll like him once you meet him."_

_"No, I won't like him. Nor will I meet him . Mom, I ..."_

_"Kagome! Don't be so childish. You will meet him whether you like it or not. And that family is very decent, so I recommend that you behave yourself. " ..._

'... An arranged marriage...

Yes, and no love...

It's so much like a nightmare, except the fact that it's not. My life's going to be miserable if I don't find a solution soon. It's not that hopeless, is it?

But I won't give up.

Never.

If there's anything I'm proud of myself, that is my steadfastness, or stubbornness as my parents always say. There is no way I will marry some stranger. Or ...

Why didn't I think of this earlier? Great! Mom said the two families had planned it out of our knowledge. So maybe he doesn't agree, either. Then I can persuade him to help me... '

* * *

Every thing looked so peaceful. The rain had stopped, leaving small bubbles and whirlpools on the ground. The restaurant they chose was bigger than she thought, yet it proved to be quiet, elegant and somewhat formal. Knowing her parents, she had expected a much more casual and friendlier one for such ocassions. It must have been the other family who made the choice.

This might be a long evening.

She kept quiet, looking blankly when her father said something to the nearest waiter and lead the way to their table. The others had come for a while and were waiting for them. What were their names? And what was his name? She couldn't remember. But it wasn't important. She would figure it out somehow, sometime...

"Here they are!", her thoughts were interrupted by an excited voice. Her father had come to greet them.

The older man came into her view, looking gentle with a tall figure and white, no, silver hair. He was standing next to a young one, who was probably his son by the look of them, her future husband. He looked strangely familiar to her. Had she met him before? She didn't know. Coming near, she saw something that gave her a startle. It was him...

She felt faint when staring blankly at the man. That annoying brat. And her future husband? NO WAY! Kagome tried to calm herself down. Maybe, she was wrong and this was only a nightmare, a very bad one indeed. Unfortunately it was not. And she had to deal with it alone. How ridiculous. When her mother told her about the man , she could never imagine him to be such a ... Marrying him might be a fate worse than death.

* * *

The dinner was not as bad as she thought, though. Their parents talked, talked and talked all the time. This meant there was nothing for her to do. Just ate, pretended to be a good listener and gave a slight smile when her mother talked about her babyhood to a beautiful lady who seemed to enjoy their cheerful conversation a lot. Her father was, of course, talking to the man known as Mr. Takeda about something related to the wedding plan and how he had awaited it. It seemed to her that they had arranged this for quite a long time, obviously longer than she was informed. Feeling not interested in those conversations, she turned her attention towards her _fiance_. They hadn't talked much to each other, almost nothing except when they were introduced.

_"... this is our daughter, Kagome ..."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san. My name is Sesshoumaru Takeda."_

Brief and formal, it was only an introduction, nothing more, nothing less. But she didn't feel like talking anything more with him. His first impression was bad enough, let alone their current situation. To her suprise, he seemed rather quiet andacted as if they hadn't seen each other before. Not to mention the fact that he appeared to be very calm and polite, almost **_too polite _**. This man, he confused her. Maybe he hadn't recognized her, she could understand that. After all, he didn't need to . 'Although it happened just 2 hours ago and he nearly killed me', she thought sarcastically. But what confused her... What she had thought of him was an arrogant bastard and then ... Or was it mere act? Most likely so. Anyway, she would still continue her plan. She had to get rid of all those stuffs.


	2. Disaster begins

**April rain**

_"WHAT'S the best thing in the world? _

_June-rose, by May-dew impearled; _

_Sweet south-wind, that means no rain; _

_Truth, not cruel to a friend; _

_Pleasure, not in haste to end; _

_Beauty, not self-decked and curled _

_Till its pride is over-plain; _

_Love, when, so, you're loved again. _

_What's the best thing in the world? _

_--Something out of it, I think." _

_(Elizabeth Barrett Browning)_

Chapter 2: _Disater begins_

Next morning ...

8:30AM...

It was Saturday, which meant no work, and she could sleep as much as she want. Unfortunately, fate was against her this time.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome, wake up, I have... Kagome, I said WAKE UP!"

"Mom, but it's Saturday."

"I know."

"So you know I don't have work today, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that, dear."

"So why..."

"Oh, wake up **now**. Since you don't have anything to do today, I have arranged for you to go out and, well, get to know your fiance' better before..." "WHHHHHHHAT? You just said ... WHAT?"

"Get to know your fiance', Kagome. Yes, I think you should know him better before get married."

"I will never do such thing! And I'd rather sleep all day than go out with ... that man. "

" Yes, you will. If you have anything to say, go tell your father. It's him who decided all this. And don't bother me with your childishness again. See you downstairs **soon **."

"Ah, don't forget to dress yourself properly." With that, she left, mubling irritably " Can't believe you ... my daughter..."

SLAM

Kagome sat on her bed, staring at the closed door. She was still shocked at the news. After deciding that staying in bed was not a good idea then, she got out of the comfortable blanket and went to take a bath.

'God, now I have another reason to get out of this marriage, **and** as soon as possible . '

'If I don't have another choice, then I'll wear what I like. At least, I need to enjoy myself a little, right? ', Kagome smirked when searching through her wardrobe for something to wear. Ignoring what her mother might say, she picked up a plain black sleeveless top and a pair of tight jeans. Rather simple, but they did her fine. Anyway, she had no reason to wear too gorgeous to go out with him, especially when she had planned to make this _date_ a disaster .

When Kagome went downstairs, her father was burying his face in a newspaper while listening to her mother talking. They stopped to greet her, helping Kagome to take out a chair to sit down on. Catching Yume's questioning look, Kagome decided to ask: "What's wrong, Mom?".

"You _really_ want to wear those things?"

'Ah, that's very clear now.' Although Kagome had expected this, she still felt a little annoyed. "Yes, Mom. Do you have any problem with my clothes?"

"No, not really. But don't you have anything better? I mean, um, they're so simple."

"Oh, they're fine. I think I know how to dress myself properly. And I'll just go out to see _my fiance , _won't I?"Kagome said the last sentence sarcastically but tried to keep her voice down. 'Oh, yeah, my fiance, how sweet. What a bother. '

Yume looked as if she wanted to say something but then decided not to. She just gave quick glance at her daughter's clothes disgustingly and remained silent.

"He'll come and pick you up in twenty minutes," stated Mr. Higurashi, " do you want to have breakfast now?". He had put the newspaper down on the kidchen's table and gazed at his daughter.

"No, thanks. I think I'll eat later."Kagome answered, feeling uneasy.

"Well," he paused before continue in a businesslike voice, "your mother told me that you had something to tell me...".

Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't expect something like this. But she simply nodded and said in a monotonous voice. "Yes, father. I disapprove this marriage." Tanaka raised an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue. "I think I'm old enough to find a husband by myself. I don't need anyone to arrange my life for me... "

"But we only want to help you..." He didn't finish his sentence when Kagome cried "WHAT? Help me? I'm not a little girl anymore."

'Yes, you are', he chuckled, 'in the way you behave so childishly and stubbornly'. But he said nothing when his daughter continued irritably. "I can never believe you two can do such thing to me. Arrange my life! What if I already had a boyfriend? What do you think I would feel? How come you never think about my feelings before deciding what is good for me? Not to mention the fact that I don't even love that man. I can't marry one without love..." She stopped to look at her parents, tears in her eyes. To her suprise, Tanaka simply looked at his precious daughter, waiting for her to calm down, while his wife seemed a bit amazed at the little _speech_. "Well, we all know that you don't have a boyfriend", Yume stated deliberately, "and you just met Shesshoumaru once. How can you judge him? Give him a chance, and we'll let you suit yourself."

No one said a single word when ...

RING

"Oh, that must be Sesshoumaru-kun. I'M COMING. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay, Mom", Kagome mumbled when seeing Yume rush to the front door before going herself. ' I guess it's time to go, huh?'

"You're going? Good luck ! I bet you'll enjoy his company." Her father said casually with his eyes still on the newspaper.

* * *

He stood looking at the black wooden door, waiting boredly. He didn't want to come here. If it hadn't been for his father or their conversation last night... The deal was made. Now he had to do his part. Somehow, he felt he would regret it later.

It was Saturday, which meant he had lots of plans to do without wasting his time with a girl. He couldn't deny that when his father told him he had expected the girl to be someone beautiful, fashionable, ladylike and postural. But this girl, she was ... However, it wasn't a matter. He didn't need to care about her after all. He would fulfil his duty. But that was all, nothing more.

They got into his car and he drove away in silence.

Five minutes...

Ten minutes passed ...

"What do you plan to do? I'm hungry. " Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"You had breakfast already, didn't you?"

"Um, no." She began to feel nervous.

"But it's over 9:00 AM? Alright, I guess Kagura can find you something when we arrive."

"Thank you!... Wait! Who is that Kagura? And what do you mean 'when we arrive'?", Kagome almost yelled in horror when her questions met with silence. " Where are we going? Would you please tell me? Why don't you ..." "Would you please shut up and let me answer your questions?" He said in a monotonous voice, feeling irritated. Maybe this girl was really a troublemaker.

His comment threw cold water on her. ' Doesn't he have the courtesy to be nice to a lady? No doubt he is only an arrogant bastard.' Kagome clenched her fist in anger but tried to keep her voice calm.

"OK! Now can you tell me or not?"

"To your first question, Kagurais my secretary."He paused before continued in a boring tone. " We'll arrive at my office to meet her."

"Your secretary? I see. But what does she do there?"

"Her work, what else?" Shesshoumaru simply stated, making the girl an idiot.

This only infuriated Kagome more. Despite her latest attempt to keep her temper, Kagome snapped at his face: "I'm aware of that. What I want to ask you is **_why_** we have to meet her ?"

"**_Because_** she'll take care of your need while I'm off for awhile . Do whatever you want then."

"You'll go ? Where? And you don't mean that you'll leave me alone with your secretary, do you?"

"You guess right."

"WHAT? Then do you mind telling me why ?"

"I am afraid it is none of your business, _Miss_. ".

His teasing voice had finally made Kagome lose her temper. Her face was now red with anger.

'So easy to lose your temper, right?', he chuckled while studying her face inwardly.

" Since I have to stay with a stranger while you're away , that makes it **_my_** business to know."

"Alright, if that's what you want, I have some personal problems to handle ." His face had changed into a serious and more business-like look. "We will have lunch at 11:45. I'll see you then to talk about the marriage. "

His last sentence seemed to have reminded Kagome of the exact reason why she was there with him, which she had _somehow _totally forgotten.

* * *

Sitting in front of her was a fairly beautiful woman in a black and red dress. She wore her long black hair in a high bun. Very attractive, yet elegant.

"Good morning Higurashi-san, I'm Kagura Munemiya. Nice to meet you."

"Me too. And just call me Kagome, Munemiya-san ."Kagome said when finding herself a seat.'Maybe this woman is nice, at least nicer than _him_.'

"Ok, but call me Kagura. Oh, you haven't had breakfast, have you? So do you want to go out for something?"

"Thank you. But..."

"It's ok. We have lots of time. Let's go."

Didn't wait for Kagome to answer, she dragged her out to a nearby cafeteria.

After finishing a cream cake with cherry, Kagome found herself drinking a capucino and talking about god-know-what to Kagura. Their conversation has moved to the unwanted marriage plan.

"So you're his fiance?" Kagura asked with unconcealed curiosity.

"You can say so. But I assure you there will be no marriage."

Kagura seemed to be confused by the answer. "What? Really? But aren't you supposed to get married?"

"Yes, in fact, we are. That's what I want to discuss with him at lunch. I don't want to marry him."

"I see. Do you have any reason that you don't like this marriage? Say,a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. There's no such thing. I just... um, don't want to get married yet, at least not to some stranger."

"But you know, it's not a reason. Hm,you still don't want to marry him, right? What a pity, I had thought this would be interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah. Think about it. Wow, Mr. Almighty who always wants to stay single gets married. It would be fun."

"Uh-huh." Kagome looked at the woman, didn't know what to say. 'Didn't I tell her that marriage will never exist?'


	3. Deal

Hey guys! I'm back.

I'm so sorry. It must be a month since I last updated . But I had to prepare for my tests and... I'm too lazy, aren't I? What's more, I decided to rewrite this because I don't feel like letting it go too fast. So you may find it different from what I said about it in last chapter. It may take place in later ones then. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please don't hate me!

**April rain**

Chapter 3 :

_"To me the meanest flower that blows can give_

_Thoughts that often lie too deep for tears."_

_(William Wordsworth)_

"She's in the garden, my Lord.", said a servant while bowing towards him.

Sesshoumaru nodded for her to leave and made his way to the garden though the low bushes and wild roses. The small path paved with white pebbles led to a clearing in the shadow of tress. A sweet fragrance rose from the grasses. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes lightly and let himself relax in the peaceful aura. It was late in the morning and the sun was shining brightly. But the garden, with all the trees and bushes, has made it a soft emerald light. The leaves reflected in the stone basins and ponds brightened miraculously, making it look like pure crystal.

"Ani, I miss you so much!". A cheery voice greeted him, followed by a big hug.

"I miss you too, Rin."

He looked at the little girl and gave a rare warm smile. She was so innocent and sweet, like an angel.

The girl named Rin dragged him towards the round stone table under the foliage of an oak tree. The large oak tree, whose trunk, with a huge spread of bough and foliage, ragged with age stood in a corner of the garden. She must have been drinking tea and playing with her dolls when he came. A silver tea set can be seen beside a small tray of toasted teacake.

"Wanna have a cup of tea? Well, which one ..."

"It's okay. I'm not thirsty . "

"Just a cup.", she pleaded, "You'll like it. Here I have herb tea, mint tea, ..."

"You spend the whole morning on tea?"

"Nah, it's my new hobby. So I think it's chamomile tea then." She waved her hand at a nearby servant.

Seating himself on a white chair, he picked up a piece of cake and put in his mouth. Rin always had strange hobbies. He still remembered once she insisted on decorating the mansion like a doll's house with climbing rose on the walls and the garden like a mini forest from a fairy tale on her birthday. Still she was his beloved sister, the only one he truly cared for beside his late mother. He didn't stay here, though. Nor did the other members of the family including his father and ... his brother, of course. So after his mother passed away, this became Rin's place.

He often came here when he wanted a peaceful time. It was not that he didn't love her. He was rather busy with his life, but he never forgot to visit her. It was just... he always had the feeling that he wanted to escape his life. It was only here that he could really relax and find his true self.

"Ani! Come here! I want to show you this."

An excited voice brought him back to reality. His sister was calling him from somewhere close to a pond. He sighed, stood up and walked towards her. As he went along, there were more, and yet more of a small flowers. At last, under the boughs of the trees, he saw there was a belt of daffodils around the edge. They grew among the mossy stones about them, resting their head on the stones as on a pillow. Some tossed, and reeled as if they merrily danced with the wind.

"They are in full bloom. So beautiful, ne? I've never seen daffodils so beautiful before."

"Yes, they're very beautiful. But not as adorable as you."

"You're teasing me! " Rin sulked. Suddenly, she turned to ask: "Are you getting married?"

" You can say so." He replied , seeming calm and uncaring, though why she asked was out of the blue to him.

"So what's she like?"

"Who?"

"You know what I mean. "

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. After all, he didn't know much about the girl.

Rin raised her eyes to stare at her brother confusedly. She wasn't satisfied with the answer she got, but decided not to ask more. She just wanted to know one thing, to be sure...

"Are you happy?"

Silence... Then he said: "Everything is arranged."

"Huh?"

"Alright, Rin. I must leave now."

"But..."

"Be a good girl. I'll visit you soon, okay?"

She nodded and hugged her brother before letting him go reluctantly.

* * *

Kagome glanced at her watch lazily. She must have been chatting nonsense with the woman named Kagura for at least one hour. Sometimes she couldn't understand why women who didn't know each other well could talk freely as if they were best friends once it concerned shopping and man. This time it was man. She couldn't deny that he was rather good-looking. And according to this Kagura, he might be a perfect man too, though she doubted it. She might not know him well, but the fact that he had left her here without an acceptable reason could prove how impolite he was.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. But I think he went to visit his younger sister, Rin."

"He has a sister?"

"Yes, a sister and a brother. You must see Rin, she's very cute."

"I see. But do you really think he visited her? I would believe it more if you said he visited a secret girlfriend."

"No, I'm pretty positive that he doesn't have one though it would be fun if he had.", Kagura then eyed her suspiciously and lowered her voice secretively , "Are you jealous?"

This thought made Kagome jump out of her skin. "No, I'm not."

"So why do you care?"

"I... I don't care. I am just ,um, curious. "

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's all." She answered quickly, wondering if secretaries were always so nosy.

Silence...

It was an uncomfortably silence when Kagome sat uneasily under the gaze of the man in front of her. She had tried to explain the situation to him, asked if he could help her get out of this mess, and now she was waiting hopefully for his answer.

Five minutes passed...

"I refused."

The answer was brief and clear, but it took two minutes to sink in. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"I don't understand."

"I thought it was very clear. I refused."

"But... I think you don't want to marry me?"

"No, I don't."

Puzzled by his reply, Kagome didn't know how to react. It didn't make sense. This man, whatever he had in mind, must be crazy.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Whatever, I'm too tired to continue. Wait till next time.

And **please **tell me how do you want the story to develop? Romantic? Humor? Or a bit dramatic? A love triangle? If you don't, I will make it myself. Don't complain then!

Bye!


End file.
